


Spoiled Sweet

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ambiguous Ages, Edging, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short Refractory Period, Smut, sora getting wrecked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: I know I’m not the best at saying how I feel. But you know how I feel, even if it’s hard for me to say. And I want to show you. I wanna make you feel good.Let me spoil you.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 177





	Spoiled Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Literally this whole thing is shameless smut. Kinda short and could be better but *shrugs* it popped into my head and I just had to let it out.

Words were an…incomprehensible concept once the vibrator was brought out.

Not that Sora hadn’t _tried_. A series of ‘Riku’ and ‘oh fuck’ and a few unintelligible mashed up jumbles of what might’ve passed for words if utter nonsense was a spoken language floated out of his mouth in a dreamy, breathless sort of way. They were drowned out by a steady hum as Riku, smirking—because of course he was, trailed the thing over the length of Sora’s almost distressingly hard dick, slowly and repeatedly circling his flushed tip before brushing down the underside. Further down until it was playing lightly over Sora’s sack before it settled on the stretch of skin under his balls, leaving him a babbling, trembling mess at the feeling. Riku rolled it into that spot and Sora’s hips twitched with each cycle, fingers clutching into dark sheets and head thrown back as he alternated between pushing into the vibration and pulling away.

He didn’t know if he could take much more of this.

“Riku,” lingered on the tip of his tongue, caught between his lips as they formed an involuntary “O”. Riku responded by spreading his cheeks with two fingers and dragging the vibrator down until it covered his hole. Sora had already lubed himself up and prepped with plans of a quickie in mind, having not expected to even get undressed all the way, and had instead been surprised with…this.

It was as if Riku’d completely forgotten that they had important things to do. Worlds to visit and friends to see and people to protect. The usual shebang.

Granted there were no immediate concerns so far. Nothing that required they leave home right away. So…

He supposed it wasn’t so farfetched that Riku might want to take his time.

Still, Sora hadn’t been expecting _this_.

This slow, steady unraveling. It was almost like a game, except Riku was the exclusive player and somehow he was still absolutely winning.

Not that Sora minded.

He was told to lay back and enjoy, and he couldn’t exactly help that when Riku was naked above him, running his hands and lips over him before breaking out a vibrator. Of all things. Sora didn’t even know where Riku got it and by the time he had even half a mind to ask, it was already turned on low and running over his skin.

Riku had toyed with him and teased him and it drove Sora damn near _wild_. Especially now when Riku was massaging it against his hole, his other hand having slid up to stroke a thumb gently over Sora’s hipbone. It sent two different buzzing sensations through him, neither of which Sora could differentiate or make sense of but he knew he was shuddering from them all the same. The tingle of skin on skin mixed with the steady vibration pressed against him was overwhelming in and of itself…

But then Riku pushed it inside—

“ _Ohh fuck, Riku!_ ” Finally Riku’s name made it passed Sora’s lips, gasped out in a near sob. It was as if every nerve in his body was set alight. His limbs moved of their own accord, almost as if possessed, scrabbling against the sheets or clawing at Riku’s skin or hair or clutching at his own leaking sex as an impending orgasm threatened to mow him down.

Riku had freed up a hand and somehow that made things worse.

There were thumbs stroking over his nipples, fingers pinching at them and pulling lightly, and Riku had pressed a light kiss to Sora’s trembling lips before dragging his own down the expanse of skin before him. Kisses dotted Sora’s jawline, throat, collarbone, chest, until a nipple was sucked into a warm mouth and Sora jerked as a tongue flicked over it. His free hand traveled down until it’d firmly gripped a palmful of Sora’s butt and Sora grinded up on reflex, smearing precum on Riku’s skin. He earned a low moan in return and nearly came right then and there, eyes rolling back as the cacophony of sensations started to overwhelm him.

He was so, so close… And then it stopped. More specifically, Riku stopped playing with Sora’s other nipple to instead, inexplicably, wrap his fingers tightly around the base of Sora’s dick. Literally right before he exploded.

_Why_.

“Riku—” he started to whine.

“Shh,” was all Riku had to give, along with a rush of cold air over Sora’s reddened, wet nipple that had him twitching in frustrated pleasure. He’d settled for snaking his fingers into Riku’s hair and he tugged at the silver locks in reprimand. Riku only laughed at him, placing another kiss just below Sora’s pec before speaking.

“Stop being so impatient. We’ve got time; let’s enjoy this.”

Which was a nice sentiment and all, but Sora was barely cohesive with the constant vibration in his ass and Riku’s fingers constricting his dick, so it fell on deaf ears.

“Just fuck me already,” he’d grit out, words garbled and slurred through clenched teeth as he grinded his hips up again demandingly. Riku laughed at him, still holding him tightly as he pressed tiny kisses over Sora’s chest.

“In a bit,” he mumbled just over Sora’s heart, pressing a few extra kisses there. Sora was sure Riku could feel his heart pounding against his lips in the same way Sora could feel Riku’s smile against his skin. Still brushed with sweat and flushed red and tingling at every point of contact between him and Riku.

‘In a bit’ was a bit too long, as far as Sora was concerned. The teasing was torturous, and Riku’s fingers circled around his base were keeping him from a much needed release. His hips were rocking into the air without his input by this point, frustrated at how Riku had lifted himself so that Sora’s dick no longer brushed against him. He was certain he’d _melt_ by this point.

“Rikuu…” he whined, voice squeaking slightly. Sora didn’t even have the sense to be embarrassed about it by now. Too busy unraveling and trying desperately to piece himself together again, only to be shaken apart once more by _that damn vibrator_.

“Please, please, please, please…”

Over and over, like a mantra. He begged with a ravenous sort of desperation, lips dotted with spittle and eyes squeezed shut. Shaking harder as Riku continued to cover him in kisses, stroking adventurous fingers over him until they disappeared and the maddening sensation of the vibrator _moving_ inside of him nearly made him cry out. In and out, in and out. Slowly, in a sluggish facsimile of what Sora really wanted Riku to do to him. Still squeezing him tight until he finally, _finally_ let go slowly. Almost cautiously in fact, what with his palm sliding along Sora’s length as his grip gradually loosened. Light around the girth with a playful brush, a thumb even gently stroking his tip.

He came. Hard.

Most of it hit Riku’s hand, though the rest landed on Sora’s stomach in ropes of sticky white. Not that he was really in much of a mind to notice as he practically convulsed at the feeling of it. The contrast of release warring with the tightening of his muscles around the vibrator as it almost seemed to hum harder inside him. His voice was gone, caught in his throat again, and he resorted to nudging sluggishly at Riku with his legs to get him to take the thing out.

Thankfully, Riku picked up on that pretty quickly. It hadn’t been pushed in very far, and with the aid of lube it slipped out fairly easily.

It was like a blessing to hear the humming stop. Sora generally bounced back quicker than most but even he wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle any more of that.

“Next time…” Sora panted, blinking the spots in his vision away. It’d taken a moment for him to even find his voice, but when he did it came out in an exhausted whisper. “I’m doing that to you.”

It was meant as a joking sort of threat, but Riku seemed thrilled at the idea judging by how his eyes lit up. Maybe Sora would consider it more seriously then.

“You won’t hear me complaining,” he grinned.

“Riiight,” Sora snorted. Riku could say that _now_ because he wasn’t on the receiving end. Yet.

Sora’d get him back eventually. In the meantime…

Hand still quivering slightly, Sora slid it down the length of Riku’s body from his sternum to the trail of hair that collected around his own flushed sex, wrapping his hand around it and stroking unevenly. It’d earned him a low moan that damn near reverberated through his bones, sending a shock of thrill down his spine. He loved it when Riku made those sounds for him. For someone so quiet and collected most of the time, Riku was notably expressive during sex, and Sora couldn’t help but glow at the thought that he was causing that. He couldn’t help but revel in the idea that he could pleasure Riku in the same mindblowing way Riku pleasured him.

So it was unfortunate when Riku grabbed his hand to stop him.

“Wha— _Riku_. Aren’t you gonna let me…?”

Sora didn’t really get the chance to finish before Riku had shimmied up to press small, sweet kisses to his lips. The sort that left a lingering buzz and a sweet taste.

“Nope,” Riku mumbled against Sora’s lips, kissing them twice more before continuing. “I’m spoiling you.”

“Gonna tell me why?” Sora breathed, body warming in renewed interest at yet another kiss. He’d already lost count.

“Because I want to.”

Fingers trailed up Sora’s sides, slow and soft, before settling at his face and cupping his cheek. Holding him steady so that he was looking Riku in the eyes; not that that was a chance Sora would ever pass up. Who could stand to not look into Riku’s eyes, loving and warm and _beautiful_ as they were? He was entranced every time.

So much so that it was hard to justify closing his own when Riku kissed him yet again. Longer this time. Headier, the way their lips slotted together and moved in time. Sweet like sugar, understandably so considering they’d been eating dessert before they ended up here, and warm and familiar. Comforting.

Sora simply couldn’t help but close his eyes then, just to savor the moment. They only fluttered open again when Riku pulled away, though not very far. Sora could feel his breaths as he spoke.

“I guess…” he trailed off, shaking his head before starting again. “I _know_ I’m not the best at saying how I feel. But you know how I feel, even if it’s hard for me to say. And I want to _show_ you. I wanna make you feel good.”

His fingers, still caressing Sora’s face as a thumb stroked his cheek, slid back down the length of Sora’s body until they brushed over his growing hardness. They slid further down, tickling over Sora’s sensitive skin with the light scratch of nails until they settled on his thigh, squeezing gently. Riku’s warm smile almost contrast the gleam in his eyes, confident and intense to the point where Sora felt a shiver shoot through him. The good kind, of course.

“Let me spoil you,” Riku murmured.

Who could say no to that? Sora certainly couldn’t justify it to himself, blissed out as he was. Instead he laid back and did as Riku asked: he let himself be spoiled.

It started again with a kiss; just as it had when they’d first tumbled into bed. Warm and slow and soothing. The sort that was easy to fall in line with, following Riku’s lead with a lazy, comfortable joining of lips. A tongue licked softly over his bottom lip and he couldn’t help but to let it in so that it met his own. It was a mellow sort of dance that tasted of Riku and chocolate. The sort that lulled Sora into tranquility; automatic and natural as his body flushed with a happy glow and his fingers skated over sweat-beaded skin.

It was a needed break after the numbing intensity of the vibrator. A moment to mellow out as the buzz over Sora’s skin started to wane and his muscles fully relaxed. His fingers curled half-heartedly against Riku’s skin, still too jittery to hold him properly. Legs tangled loosely with Riku’s, weak from pleasure as his knees bumped Riku’s hips. Spreading languidly when Riku lowered himself onto Sora again and pressed their groins together, and Sora couldn’t stop the groan that slipped past his lips when heated flesh brushed against his. Couldn’t help the gleeful shivers when Riku responded in kind.

Couldn’t help but smile as Riku showered him in affection. The sort that left wet, warm kisses over his skin. The sort that sent sparks of exhilaration over every point of contact between them, pulsing through his veins and racing down his spine in a way that had his back arching. Eyes shut, mouth open as he sucked in each breath and simply _felt_. Familiar callused palms that felt like home explored every inch of him. Love bites were placed at his neck and collarbone and Sora was sure he’d find blooms of red in the aftermath when he eventually came across a mirror. A tongue swiped teasingly over his already abused nipple, and Sora couldn’t stop himself from twitching at the sensation, but Riku was already moving on. Lower and lower. Slowly, softly, sweetly…

The trail of kisses ended with a nip of teeth at his hip before a tongue was licking over him. Sora jerked at the feeling of being sucked into a warm mouth, body curling in response as he stroked at Riku’s hair with one hand while the other gripped the sheets.

A strangled “Riku” fought its way through the lodge in Sora’s throat, body hot and trembling as Riku sucked hard, pulling back until Sora fell out of his mouth with a ‘pop’. He grit his teeth as Riku lapped over his tip, toying with him while a hand snaked over his sack and softly massaged him there. It was an ebb and flow of waves of pleasure that continued to threaten him with a peak, only to pull back at the last second. A maddening sensation that had the corners of Sora’s eyes prickling in frustration.

“Riku, _c’mon_. _Please_.”

‘Please, please, please’ leaked out of his mouth in a long, repetitive train. A drunken conga line of begging, slurred and noisy and incoherent.

It was ignored for a bit, what with Riku suckling over his tip, tongue circling what was in his mouth, and Sora was nearly at that peak again…

And Riku pulled away.

“Ri—” He was cut off as Riku surged up the length of his body to press another sloppy kiss to his lips. One he could barely keep up with as his brain tried to process the myriad of sensations he was bombarded with. Riku was still fondling him with one hand while the other was buried in Sora’s hair, holding his head steady while they kissed. It was messy and almost feral and…and…

Fuck if Sora didn’t need Riku inside him _now_.

Thankfully, Riku seemed to be on the same wavelength, finally letting go of Sora and lifting himself up, pressing a soft kiss to the base of his throat

“Turn over,” Riku mumbled against his neck. Sora was already scrambling to comply.

The sheets were slick with sweat and Sora’s limbs were jelly, making it hard to stay upright. Hands were at his hips, holding him up where he himself failed to, and it was all he could do to at least hold himself still as Riku pressed soft, inquisitive fingerpads at his entrance. His fingers were wet but still warm, as if he’d licked them instead of lubing them up. That was fine; Sora had already taken care of the prep.

In the same vein, it was so very not fine that Riku was _still teasing him_. He rubbed over Sora’s hole in sluggish, even circles, pressing against it occasionally as if to feign pushing his fingers inside only to pull away at the last second. Even when Sora pushed his hips back, practically on display with how his legs and cheeks were spread, Riku teased him.

“I’m gonna kick you,” he mumbled against the pillow. He wasn’t actually going to kick Riku, but he wasn’t going to keep quiet about how Riku was almost torturing him.

“I dare you to,” Riku snorted, simultaneously— _finally_ —pushing his fingers inside. Just two.

Two was enough.

They didn’t fill Sora the way he wanted to be filled, but Riku wiggled them inside and curled them and rubbed and Sora was shaking again, moaning into the pillow as sparks flashed through his body.

He didn’t have the leg strength to follow through on Riku’s challenge. He barely had the strength to stay on his knees. Barely had the mind to even comprehend Riku’s words. His voice alone was heaven: the cherry-top to the pure indulgence Riku was saturating him with.

Sora couldn’t even speak. Couldn’t even think. He clawed mindlessly at whatever of Riku’s skin he could reach, unable to find the strength to grip while Riku played with his sweet spot in short staccato strokes.

Couldn’t even _breathe_ , instead finding himself holding his breath as Riku’s fingers finally slipped out.

There was the sound of fumbling behind him, barely intelligible when mixed in with the noisy cacophony of Sora’s own pulse and Riku’s excited breaths, and the squish of lube joined in. Even the smell of it, something sweet and artificial meshed with the heady scents of sweat and sex, alerted Sora as to what Riku was doing.

Finally giving Sora what he wanted. Finally.

Riku’s name escaped his lips once more, reverent as if in prayer, and his nails bit into what he was half-certain were Riku’s thighs. Gripped tight when Riku held him steady and pushed inside, thick and filling and _perfect_. Finally gulping in lungfuls of body heat-warmed air when Riku bottomed out, hips pressed flush against him.

His arms were grabbed, nails finally pried from flesh, and Riku used them as leverage to hold Sora up so that he was no longer face down in the pillows. Sora’s head hung limply, leaving a bit of strain on his neck that he paid no mind to when the enticing image of Riku’s legs between Sora’s, muscles flexing rhythmically as he started to move, skin flushed red and shining wet, registered to him. He watched in a trance, body swaying in time with each thrust, hands squeezed around his arms as Riku used them to pull Sora against him.

It started slow. The sort of thing Sora could savor. The sort that sent what blood hadn’t rushed to his cock instead rushing to his head until his thoughts were light and fuzzy. There was no room for anything except how good this was. How amazing Riku was to him. How much he loved him, and how loved he felt. It was something soft and steady. The sort of thing they took part in on nights where they came home exhausted and overworked and just needed to hold each other. It lingered on their skin well into the night and left little red reminders for them to stroke their fingers over the next day.

A constant stream of pleasure, like a babbling brook in a tranquil wood. The sort that crept through Sora until it reached his fingertips, incessant and throbbing. Riku worked him through a pattern of steady rhythms and changes of angles, scraping against every sensitive spot inside Sora until his eyes were fluttering closed, bottom lip sucked between gritted teeth, squeezing around Riku involuntarily until he was gasping. Gripping Sora’s arms tighter with warm, slick palms. Moving faster, pumping harder. Voice broken when Sora’s name escaped in a croaky whisper. Low, breathy moans filled Sora’s ears and it had a shock of heat sprint from the nape of his neck down the length of his spine until it settled in a molten pool that had his muscles clenching and his dick pulsing.

More, more, more. Riku gave him more until he was lost in it. Until he was drowning.

The world had gone dark save for the spots of light that splashed intermittently across the inside of his eyelids, all sound fading into the background until all he could hear was his own broken gasps and Riku’s pleased moans and the wet slapping of skin at a rhythm that blitzed past even and steady and delved messily into desperate and erratic. A number of sensations registered to him in a jumbled mush: the tightening of a sweaty grip around his biceps, a steady slap of warm hips against his backside, puffs of air against the back of his neck. The thick, scorching sensation of Riku’s cock filling him up again and again and again. Dragging out and pushing back in and out and in again until Sora couldn’t tell which way was up or down. Sliding inside of him in all the right ways and pushing against his sweet spot until he was watching stars light up the night sky.

The rest of the world faded away. Nothing mattered but Riku. Nothing existed but Riku.

_Riku, Riku, Riku,_ like a mantra. Sora was sure he’d be screaming it if he could find his breath, but nothing aside from hoarse squeaks slipped past his lips. Everything was sharp splashes of pleasure, running the length of his spine and throbbing incessantly in his groin. A thick intense haze of pure sex that rattled his very frame, leaving him almost numb. His limbs were lead, heavy and trembling and overstimulated, and Riku set him down with a gentleness that that almost mindboggling juxtaposed his firm thrusts. He placed a hand instead at one of Sora’s hips, digging deeply enough into the side of it that Sora was certain there’d be bruises there the next day, and pulling Sora back against him in time with each pump of his own. The other wrapped around his dick and stroked with a frenetic vigor that had ecstatic tears gathering at the corners of his eyes and dripping down his face.

Sora could only manage to turn his head to the side so he could _breathe_. Anything else was completely beyond him. He’d be dragging himself through mud just to move his arms; hell, it was already a struggle just to stay on his knees and even then they slipped in the sweat spot he and Riku had left on the bed, spreading his legs and somehow giving Riku more access. Letting him drive _deeper_.

Sora lay near-face down in the pillows and simply felt. Simply experienced.

_Riku, Riku, Riku_ …! It chimed in his head on repeat, lodged so stubbornly in his throat that it was impossible to choke out. Unable to fight its way past quiet, overstimulated moans and ragged breaths. Riku’s name was a constant on the tip of his tongue, but words couldn’t really convey the pure bliss Sora was saturated in. Only sound, pure and base and animalistic, and half-muffled into the pillow, could accurately represent how _mindless_ Sora felt.

Eyes crossed and back arched, and he was crying wordlessly now because there were no words for this, as Riku bucked into him almost wildly. There was no more rhyme or rhythm or reason. There was nothing beyond the constant stream of heat and pleasure and the smell of sweat and sex and the pinch of nails digging into Sora’s skin and Sora’s name on Riku’s lips that sent intense throbs rippling through him both inside and out until there was nothing but pure white and then pure black and then a sea of color.

What little strength Sora had left in him automatically clenched around Riku when he came. He shuddered and heaved and twitched through it, unable to even intake a single breath of air when the first spurt painted the sheets. Only sucking in gulps of breath when he started to feel lightheaded again. Completely limp even as Riku got a few more thrusts in, setting Sora’s body on fire as it tried to process the overindulgent sensation of cumming while still being fucked into oblivion. It almost bordered on pain, and Sora was glad when Riku finally stilled, hands flexing as he groaned through his own orgasm, and wet heat filled him.

He was sure he was a mess at this point: a soppy mixture of tears and drool dripped down his face, he was both covered and filled with cum and he was shaking like a baby deer. He flopped unceremoniously to the bed when Riku pulled out, unable to even support his own body weight. Riku even had to turn him over to make sure he wasn’t going to suffocate. He stroked his fingers through Sora’s drenched hair and caressed him gently, speaking words that Sora couldn’t register beyond meaningless sound. Murky and muffled as he fought to hear beyond his own racing heartbeat. It was like floating down from the clouds as the rest of the world slowly faded back into existence.

Something about water and towels filtered in one ear and out the other and Riku’s hands disappeared, as did his weight on the bed, as he supposedly went to go grab these things. It wasn’t as if Sora could stop him, still spread out over the sheets, naked and messy and panting. He couldn’t even move, let alone clean himself up. He figured he might as well leave that to Riku too.

Riku had meant what he said. Sora was well and truly _spoiled_ , and he could feel it in every muscle in his body. That good, satisfied sort of ache. He’d stretch it out later, but for now he simply wanted Riku to come back so that he could cuddle into his arms. Run his fingers over Riku’s skin and through his hair until it lulled them both to sleep. They wouldn’t be going anywhere after that, especially not if it involved fighting anything, so the opportunity to rest was as welcome as it was necessary. Maybe try to reciprocate at least a piece of how well Riku had treated him in the morning, though Sora doubted they’d have time for him to full on replicate it. Yet.

Next time, then. Definitely next time.


End file.
